The truth about the journal
by Logan27
Summary: Set in 2x08 when Lucy goes into Garcia's room to talk about the journal.


Starts with a conversation in 2x08...

"I ended up in a bar in São Paulo, Brazil. I was on my third drink when you walked in. You looked maybe five years older than you are now, uh, but no less-" _beautiful_. She could tell he wanted to say beautiful. "You looked good." He finished with instead.

"You told me your name. You knew everything; how my family died, that Rittenhouse was behind all of this." He stood up straighter from his leaned position on the filing cabinet and took another two steps closer to her. "You told me there is a way for me to stop them and that to do it, I was going to need your help. And that's when you handed me the journal. So Lucy, you started all of it."

"No. That's impossible. We can't travel into our own timelines," she reasoned.

"Okay, maybe not now but maybe one day Rufus and Jiya will figure it out."

"What are you saying? In the future-"

"I'm saying, you came up to me in the bar, you handed me this journal and then you just left."

"But that doesn't make any sense." He had just told her that she knew everything about his tragedy and yet they didn't have a more in depth conversation? No. There had to be more. Future Lucy had to have said enough to this man to convince him that time travel was possible. That may not have been a very long conversation but it definitely would have had to be a poignant one.

"Well, Lucy, that's all I know. The rest, I suppose you'll have to wait and see what happens... We _both_ will."

For a moment, she stood there in silence. Thinking. Trying to take in what he was saying and then take it apart. He wasn't telling her everything and everything is really what she needed. She needed a better sense of what she would be like in the future; what her life would be. She wanted to know why, of all people, she had trusted _this_ man with her private journal. How did she know he would be the one capable and willing to stop Rittenhouse with her?

From the very beginning, Garcia Flynn had terrified her. All she knew of him was that he was a killer and a terrorist. She met him and her opinion really didn't change much at first but her instincts toward him did. On video footage, in pictures and records, this man seemed absolutely villainous. But in person? He still had scared her but there was this feeling at the edge of her senses every time.

"That's _not_ all you know."

"What?"

"You knew that I had been drinking vodka after Wyatt got Jessica back. You knew how I was feeling. That was in my journal and I doubt that's exactly where it ended. So how much more ahead do you know about than where we are right now?"

He seemed to be gauging her. "Not much."

"What's 'Not much'?"

"What do you want me to say, Lucy? I-" he began but then she cut him off from the BS she knew was coming.

"How much more did you read? Not just about events past right now but about me. You said you felt like you knew me so I must have written in that journal like I was writing to a close friend. Is that what we become, Garcia? Close friends?"

It was the first time she had really addressed him by his first name and she could see it affected him. "Maybe." He shrugged.

"Well, in the bar in Brazil, how did I talk to you? How did I look at you? Did I- Did I stand close to you or-"

"Why are you asking me these things?" His eyes narrowed as if trying to see beyond her face; as though he were trying to read her thoughts. "What is it you really want to know?"

He was standing very close to her now and the air felt thick, her heart was pounding.

"I want to know what we are to each other. Why I gave you my journal."

"I don't kn-"

"Oh, don't give me that! You _do_ know!" She exploded.

So he came right back at her in the same way, grabbing her upper arms. "Then so do you, Lucy! You already know what you're looking for. You're just afraid to admit it. Because you're right, there was more in the journal. It said that the day you came to me demanding answers is also the day you realized you already had them. So how about _you_ tell _me_."

"I don't know!" She yelled, her hands clutching at the front of his shirt.

"Yes, you do! What does your gut tell you? What do you feel?" His face was a mere few inches from hers. "What do you think this is?"

She acted on impulse and before she knew what she was doing, she was pulling his face down to hers with both hands having traveled to the back of his neck. She didn't understand it. She didn't know why but since the day she met him face to face, since their eyes locked, she felt a magnetic connection to this man. There was something she was drawn to and she hadn't been able to identify it at first. The more she saw him, interacted with him, the more it took shape. The harder it became to ignore.

Now, living in the bunker together, she so often had the urge to touch him. Whether it was just to lean against him, touch his arm while he made her laugh or to hug him. It had been getting stronger. She just felt wrong not being in close proximity to him. Like her body was rejecting it.

Lucy had always known that Flynn was an attractive man if not a bit harsh looking but more recently she could barely stop herself from walking to him anytime she entered a room he was already in. She had to focus so she wouldn't subconsciously wrap her arms around him. She felt her finger tips itching to run through his hair and feel their way down his chest most times he spoke to her. A few times she had to make herself stop staring at the pulse in his neck, the tightening of his jaw, the pursing of his lips.

Even in Salem, when she had been reeling from finding out about Jessica, Lucy connected with Flynn right away. They tapped into their silent form of communication as if falling into an old habit. Everything was backwards with them.

With Wyatt, she had gotten to know him. Trusting him and being comfortable with him was a learned thing. With Garcia, it seemed those things were already in place and she had been fighting not to unearth them. The more she found out about him, his past, his personality, the more it justified the way she already felt. The way she told herself she didn't want to feel. But that wasn't right either.

Because right now, feeling him respond to her after touching her lips to his, she felt relief... among other things.

He had taken his hands from her arms and wrapped them around her. One around her waist and the other going to the back of her neck. He hadn't been overly surprised when she kissed him. He'd responded almost instantly, dragging her body right up against his, eliciting a hungry moan from Lucy that she hadn't expected. Her face heated, tummy clenched and breathing erratic as he backed her into to the wall.

The height difference was a bit of a problem at this angle but he solved that quickly enough when he swooped down, hooked one of her knees and plopped her on top of the filing cabinet he had been leaning on earlier. Almost as soon as her butt hit the top, he was roughly yanking her to him with his lower torso in between her thighs. At his full height, this lined them up almost perfectly and Lucy's legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they encircled Garcia's waist.

His hands were squeezing her hips and his lips... all she could think was 'God, his lips are magic'. He was using his tongue but not in an over-eager way that someone less experienced would. Lucy was shocked when she realized it matched her style to a T. But this was so much more than anything she'd ever encountered. He was pushing her sanity with the way he seemed to be inhaling her and making her body beg for more. It was all she could do not to let it come out verbally.

Lucy could feel his muscle through his shirt. This big, strong man was so warm and amazing to touch. The texture of his skin, the roughness of his lips as they started traveling from her mouth to her neck. He pushed back her hair and as she started raking her nails over his scalp she heard him growl against her jaw and slam a fist into the top of the filing cabinet.

It was only when her back hit mattress that she realized they had moved. His body covered hers and it was the best thing she could remember feeling. Lucy moaned into his mouth again and went to grab for his shirt to start getting it off him but her wrists both found their way above her head and into one of his hands. Chest heaving against his and legs locked behind his butt holding him to her with the most delicious pressure, her brain simply wasn't working.

"Lucy."

She went in to kiss him again but was halted by one of his fingers from his other hand.

"We need to talk."

"We- wha-?" She went to kiss him again and nearly whined when he stopped her. She could feel that he was hard as a rock so why in the hell did he want to talk? And how was he able to focus enough to?

"Why did you come in here?" His beautiful, exotic blue eyes were piercing into hers. Locking gazes with him was doing nothing to help her mind start to work so she closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. Feeling his huffs of breath as he regained control of himself didn't help either.

After a few moments, she started to answer him. "I wanted to kno-"

"No," he interrupted. "I mean why did you want to know? What made you need to find out? What do you feel?"

Lucy was frustrated at this pause in their physical activity. "I'm drawn to you. I always have been."

"Elaborate." He demanded.

She opened her eyes, took in a deep breath and blew it out, slowly getting back some control.

"I, just, I guess I've just always felt this pull. I didn't know what it was at first. I mean, it's..." She took another steadying breath at his expectant look. "It's not lust, even though there's plenty of that too... it's- I want to be near you. Lately, it's more of a need. Even when you were threatening my life, I never really believed you would do it. I've always felt involuntarily safe with you. Comfortable around you before I had logical reason to be. I don't... argh! I don't know how to explain it!"

He chuckled a bit.

"What?!"

"Lucy, you're describing how I've always felt about you. It's only natural that you're a little behind in figuring it out. I didn't want it to be the case either but you just kept wiggling your way in. First with the journal and then every time you did or said something, even when it almost drove me insane, you were working your way further in and I couldn't claw you out. I find myself wondering why I ever wanted to fight this fate in the first place."

"Fate?"

"I don't know what else to call it. But you're just inevitable to me, Lucy. You're a meteor and I just happen to be in your path."

"You think we don't have a choice?" She blinked. No one likes feeling like they're forced into something.

Garcia sighed a bit. "No. We do have a choice. But unlike most people, you and I get to know what our future selves decided. We can choose differently, I suppose, but what would be the point of that? Just to assert that we can? Even if it goes against everything that we really want?" He let go of her hands but didn't move off of her. Instead he ran the pad of his thumb down the side of her face. "I didn't want to want you, Lucy. I didn't even think I was capable of the things you bring out of me anymore. I thought that was gone."

"What did the journal say about us?" She asked again.

Garcia took a deep breath. "You were right. You did write the journal as if to someone very close to you. Several entries addressed me specifically. You knew I was the one you were telling all of this to. The journal was written as if you were telling me a story, not just facts. And at the end of it, below the very last entry, you signed _your name_."

"Okay? And?"

Garcia took another steadying breath and continued looking directly into her eyes. "It read 'All my Love, Lucy Flynn."

Lucy felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. For several seconds, she couldn't breathe. Lucy _Flynn_?! She had _married_ him?

"That's why." She said when she got her air back.

"That's why what?"

"The way you would look at me and speak to me sometimes, even early on. I always felt like you were seeing far more than what I was showing you. I would get this feeling of intimacy. You trusted me from the very beginning."

"I was conflicted. I believed it was the last thing I wanted but it just kept ahold of me anyway. In another timeline, you and I fell in love and we chose to commit to each other for the rest of our lives. And in this timeline... Lucy, I'm already in love with you. I know that you have feelings for me. Now what that will turn into, if anything, I don't know. But I do know that I want to find out. So the question now is: Do _you_?"

Lucy looked back and forth between his eyes. "Yes." And with that, she lifted to kiss him and this time he didn't stop her. She had spent so long rebelling against what her future was apparently _suppose_ to be but in this instance, she just didn't care. She knew she had a choice but Garcia was right. Going against it just for the sake of asserting your will would just mean she would deny her heart.

This tall, dark and handsome man had her panting again in seconds. Their shirts were off and he was in the middle of undoing her pants when Rufus burst in.

"Hey, Flynn. You seen Lu-? _Whoa_!" Rufus quickly turned right back around after seeing his friend and the man he was reluctantly working with entangled and tugging at one another's clothes. As he was walking out of the room, before shutting the door, "Yep. Talk to ya later. Okay, bye!"

Garcia stood up. "I'm gonna lock that damn door." He did so with a firm flick of his wrist and came back to the bed.

"We can't keep- not after that."

He bent down and kissed Lucy who was now sitting up. "There's nothing we can do about it now. It's done. We can either let it ruin our time together or... not." He said the last word with a seductive grin and Lucy couldn't help giving in.


End file.
